brendon_yuri_the_religionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendon Yuri Poems 1-10
The collections of all the Brendon Yuri Poems 1-10. Poem 1 This is the first and foremost one, inscripted into the Crown of Abnosomeness. "this crown of urie belongs to thee; make sure to nail jello to a tree. antarctica is the promised land, pete has fun playing with his hand." This poem means that the Crown of Abnosomness belongs to the Queen of Antarctica. It's actually not that hard to nail jello to a tree. Blah blah promised land Missy and all that shit. We assume that the last line is either Chopsticks or Pete alone in a room with a magazine. (this line is actually a theme from Fall Out Boy trail .) Poem 2 The second one, carved into the Throne of Chair. "brendon urie in a tree fire and blood will burn the free brendon urie breathes david tennant i like to eat football pennant" The meaning is unknown, although this is the first mention of Brendon Yuri living in a tree. "Fire and Blood" refers to A Song of Ice and Fire and how we should be in the fandom. Everyone breathes David Tennant. And the last line is debated about. Is it a deep meaning of ingesting society? Choking on the customs of the world? Our guess is that he couldn't find anything that rhymed with David Tennant. Poem 3 This poem is the last of the Trinity (not to be confused with the Holy Trinity of Queens). It is found carved into the Brendon Yuri tree. "tree taste like sammich meap's dad is totally mitch you are entering this land of urie brendon likes to eat curry" The tree is mentioned once again, but as many Queens have tried, it does not taste like sammiches. In fact, it tastes like macaroni. Trust me, I've tried it. Meap's dad is still totally Mitch. Either that or they're dating. Urie. Antarctica. Bleh. I'm not actually sure if Brendon Yuri eats curry, but sure. Poem 4 This is the poem between the Trinity of Poems and the Cache of Poems. It's the first time Helena Tiffany Jackson is mentioned. "helena tiffany jackson had a key she used to it get a new knee brendon yuri lives in a tree helena tiffany jackson eats free" The Key is a disputed artifact of Googlism. We're working on a page for it right now. Helena Tiffany Jackson was supposedly the paramour of Brendon Yuri and her name is the basis of the Trinity of Punk (Helena from MCR, Tiffany Blews from FOB, Miss Jackson from P!ATD). I don't know what kind of shit Brendon was spewing this time about knees so don't ask me even Wikipedia doesn't know okay? Brendon Yuri obviously is often depicted in a tree, although this is the first time he's described as living in it. IDK about this line. Maybe she was the millionth customer at Biggerson's? Poem 5 This is the first poem the Cache of Poems (CoP), discovered hidden under the palace of Antarctica (which is made out of stone and marble, thank you very much. How would an ice palace even work? We're not Elsa.) in a secret cavern where all the penguins go to roller skate (which makes total sense, Ms. Mary Pope Osborne ). There are exactly 68 poems in the CoP, and it is the bulk of all the poems. "penguins from lord of the rings, curry is feast for the kings. brendon urie uses only google donut forget that lettuce is frugal" Penguins are traditionally named after characters from LOTR. Apparently Brendon Yuri likes curry. EVERYONE USES GOOGLE, BITCH "Erect bugle" isn't that good of a rhyme, so our guess is that he just put that in there.